This invention relates generally to a method for attaching a hair extension to a person's head and, more particularly, to a method of combining a person's natural hair with an artificial hair extension without a braided foundation.
Women often desire to attach extensions of artificial hair to their own natural hair in order to give the appearance of a fuller head of hair, a longer section of hair, or perhaps just another color of hair. Hair extensions, of course, must be attached or “anchored” to either a person's head or to her natural hair. Traditionally, a person's natural hair has been prepared by forming a horizontal braided section or a similar anchoring base. Then, the hair extension may be sewn to the braid or other anchor with a needle and thread. In fact, it would be unexpected to transform natural hair into a combination of natural and artificial hair without including first forming a braded foundation.
Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices and methods for attaching hair extensions are complicated, require time consuming preparation of the hair (e.g. forming a braid), or require an undesirable amount of hardware. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method of transforming a person's natural hair into a combination of natural and artificial hair that does not require a braided foundation or complicated hardware. Further, it would be desirable to have a method for transforming hair that utilizes a sew-in needle, a thread-pair, and steps of looping the thread around adjacent hair root sections of parted natural to form a foundation track to which to sew-in a hair extension.